Violencia intrafamiliar
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: La pequeña lo sabe, siempre lo supo pero no quiso aceptarlo. Los escucha en la noche... su propio Daddy, Daddy Alfred... ¡golpea a su Mom Arthur en las noches! ¡lo hace hasta gritar y el inglés pidiéndole que pare! tiene que acabar con esto, tiene que enseñarle a Daddy una lección, por eso va con el bate mientras escucha el maltrato. USxUK, Mpreg.


Hola a todos cariños míos, sé que lloraron mi ausencia, lo veo en su… está bien, sé que no hago falta ;w;, pe-pero quiero seguir llenando el mundo de USxUK como antes, quiero hacerlo! ;O;

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Maltratos y Mpreg (?)

La pequeña era valiente, la pequeña tenía que hacer algo al respecto, siempre pensó que era un monstruo maléfico el que producía aquellos extraños ruidos, pero, cuando se acercó más eran sus padres, sólo estaban ellos dos en esa habitación, sólo se escuchaban sus únicas voces, la pequeña iba armada con el bate de Daddy, ese con el que le enseñó a jugar desde pequeña, pero ya tenía seis años, seis grandes años y tenía que hacer algo al respecto, leyó un poco de eso, se informó.

Maltrato. Maltrato intrafamiliar, violencia intrafamiliar. Lo más horrendo era que su padre era… ¡era un cínico! siempre, siempre antes de golpear a Mom le hace una cena linda o le trae un presente, se dan besitos y allí, en ese momento, bueno, quizás unas horas después de irse a acostar, empieza el maléfico y cruel maltrato. Alfred, su padre, era un maltratador, sí, un VIL golpeador de ingleses.

Su Mom sólo decía "mnnn-g no tan fuerte, du-duele" ¡SE LO DECÍA! ¿y el malvado que hacía? ¡le hacía gritar más a su Mom! ¡lo golpeaba! ¡eso definitivamente hacía! tenía que ponerle un alto, y sabe que si acude a un especialista su Daddy negará los hechos y si va autoridades no harán nada ya que sus padres eran unas naciones mientras ella era un pequeña islita que nació del vientre de Inglaterra.

–Ughh no tan… rudo animal, sien-siento que me par-partiré en dos… ¡ah! –la niña afirmó el bate ¡su padre era un monstruo, un monstruo! justo ahora golpeaba a su madre.

Pobre e indefenso su madre, ella era valiente, lo protegería, era irónico que era su mismo padre el que le había enseñado aquellas cosas, a proteger al débil, ahora, el maldito era un sujeto que abusaba de Inglaterra y le golpeaba por más de media hora en las noches después de consentirlo. Y… la niña no es tonta, ella siempre quiso creer que eran cosas sin importancias y sueños, que no era real… pero a la mañana siguiente ¡Inglaterra tenía moretones! y cuando la pequeña le preguntaba los ocultaba y apartaba la vista, le cambiaba el tema.

¡Era la típica esposa callada! ¡no debería quedarse en silencio!

No, no podían seguir así, alguien debía darle una lección a Daddy, lo ama demasiado, pero debe entender que Inglaterra no merece ese trato, que debe "parar" si es que Inglaterra le dice que pare. Respiró con fuerza apretando el bate, abrió la puerta silenciosa y luego prendió la luz para correr hacia ellos.

En una imagen un tanto borrosa, los dos padres abrieron la boca profiriendo un grito horrendo, nena y dramático tomando las sábanas como pudieran para taparse, la chica los veía allí, iba a tacar a su padre, pero su madre y su padre lucían igual de rojos y maltratados, con el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada. Si era así… si se golpeaban entre ellos ¿por qué sólo Mom grita fuerte?

–C-Cariño qué haces aqu-aquí… –trataba de hablar Inglaterra, tapándose lo que podía más rojo que los tomates maduros de España.

–¡No hables Mom, yo te protegeré de Daddy monster, atrás monstruo, atrás! –

–¿Yo? ¿un monstruo? ¿por qué me dices así Amalia? –

–¡A callar! –alzó el bate temblorosa, nunca se había enfrentado a su padre, pero todo era por salvar a su madre. –¡Todas las noches después de darle regalitos a madre la golpeas! ¡malvado! ¡te dice que pares y sigues! ¿desde cuando eres así Daddy? me decías que amabas a Inglaterra, que amabas la familia… –

Y la cara de ambos padres era un poema, la de Inglaterra más rojiza, la de Jones tratando de explicar el "maltrato" que le da al pobre e indefenso Inglaterra en las noches según la chica, si supiera que ese inglés se busca aquello seduciéndolo con aquellos hermosos ojos jade. Frunció el ceño tratando de parecer serio.

–Amalia, cariño… jamás maltrataría a tu Mom. Jamás, le amo mucho. –

–¡En-Entonces! –prosiguió la pequeña. –¿Por qué Mom decía "no, no, detente, duele"? –

Y es allí cuando el noble caballero inglés se quería golpear contra la pared, suspiró mientras Alfred trataba de encontrar una pretexto decente.

–No me golpea, cariño… no lo hace. –la chica arqueó las cejas hacia abajo y entrecerró los ojos, dudando de la veracidad de las palabras de su Mom, quizás estaba tratando de proteger al monstruo. –Sólo… jugamos. –dice Inglaterra, entrecortando la voz. –Y…y…–¿qué mierda podía decirle?

Y fue allí cuando Alfred se paró sobre la cama heroicamente mientras se cubría con una valiente y osada almohada.

–¡Un juego, eso! verás amor… jugamos… –sonrió. –Jugamos al "No", es un juego en el que quien diga "No y para" también "detente…" o "más profundo" o "eres estrecho" ENTRE OTRAS… –trató de cambiar el tema por los ojos asesinos de la pareja. –Bueno, el que diga la palabra antes gana, pero verás, tienes que decirla un poco "alto" para que valga… –

–¿Mom es el campeón, verdad? –

–Sí, el siempre gana, por eso grita cariño, tu Daddy jamás sería malo con Arthur… –

Arthur, sonrió, conteniendo las ganas de arrojarle algo a su pareja, sonrieron un poco y la niña soltó el bate, escuchando más la loca e irreal explicación de su Daddy, hasta quiso participar en el juego, sonaba interesante, pero los padres le dijeron que sólo era de a dos y que más grande quizás lo jugará, pero que ahora, se alejara de esas cosas. Además, le dijeron a la pequeña que no entrara tan de pronto, que era un juego algo "privado" y que era de mala educación interrumpir, la pequeña asintió con una bella sonrisa. Su padre no era malo… sólo estaban jugando.

Ahora todo calza, Arthur no es muy de juegos… ¡por eso cuando su papá le trae algo y acepta!

La pequeña se va, alegre, tarareando una canción, mientras, sus padres suspiran aliviados y muertos sobre la cama, eso, por desgracia, les quitaría el libido al menos por unas semanas. Pero bueno, cuando se recuperaran, Jones le daría con todo al inglés, mucho, mucho "maltrato intrafamiliar" o "violencia intrafamiliar" como le dijo la pequeña.

**N.A: **Sólo jugaban, era claro… ¿qué más podrían estar haciendo? ¿qué? espero que les gustara y que viva el USxUK :3


End file.
